


Bloodsong

by hiya_emblem (hiya_girlie)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AU time boys, F/M, Felix gets kinda violent, I doubt this is in character i’m sorry, Just a random idea I had, dorothea is a witch, glenn dies all over again, not romantic really but i tagged it anyway idk, very angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiya_girlie/pseuds/hiya_emblem
Summary: Felix is out for his brother’s killer, a witch living in the forest on the outskirts of his village.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 11





	Bloodsong

On the edge of the village where Felix lived there was a large forest. It was filled with lush and leafy trees, brightly colored flowers, and enough game to feed the village through the winter. The villagers came and went through it as they pleased, as the only danger it posed was for young children getting lost inside.

But when Felix was thirteen, suddenly the forest became a nightmare.

His older brother Glenn had gone to get firewood. Winter had begun to set it and the nights were getting colder, draining their wood supply rapidly. It was Glenn’s task to replenish the woodpile when it got low, so he grabbed the wood cutting axe and said bye to Felix, ignoring his father’s wish for safety.

As the sun set, Glenn had yet to return.

“Felix,” his father said, placing his hands on Felix’s shoulders, the way he did when he wanted to be listened to. “I’m going out with some of the other men to go look for Glenn. Stay here.”

“But-“

His father looked at him sternly. “No, Felix. You must stay here, for your safety.”

Felix watched his father grab his spear and leave. Then, without hesitation, he followed.

His father joined a group of armed men in the village square, several bearing torches or lanterns. Felix had never seen so many weapons before.

“Don’t worry, Rodrigue,” the village chief said, stepping next to his father. “We will find Glenn. Most likely he lost track of time and got lost in the dark.”

“Let’s hope so,” he replied grimly.

“The forest is such a quiet place,” one villager protested. “And Glenn knew the paths like the back of his hand. It wouldn’t be like him to get lost.”

“I agree,” another villager said. “He’s probably just messing around. You know how boys are.”

Rodrigue shook his head. “I know my son. This isn’t a joke. We can’t waste another moment looking for him.”

The chief nodded. “Let’s go.”

The men headed towards the forest. Felix kept to the shadows as he trailed them, careful not to make any noise. They entered the forest, torches illuminating the trees and casting shadows on the rough trails. Several called out Glenn’s name, their voices echoing.

Felix had been in the forest at night before with Glenn. They snuck out a few times before their father had found out and banned them from leaving at night. Of course, Glenn was always finding new ways to go behind his back.

For as long as he had known his brother, Felix had never worried about him. In his mind, Glenn was invincible, untouchable. What could have happened to him?

A strange voice filled the air and the villagers stopped. Felix climbed up a tree to get a better look, and nearly screamed.

The men had stopped at the edge of a clearing full of crimson flowers. In the middle of the clearing, a young girl was kneeling by Glenn’s unconscious body. Her brown hair came to her shoulders, and her black dress had golden pollen on the skirt. Hers was the intoxicating voice in the air, stopping the men in their tracks. The flowers swayed to her voice and thick clouds of pollen rose from them, swirling around.

“A witch!” A villager cried, pointing his spear at the girl. She glanced up at them, the pollen abruptly falling to the ground as she paused. A look of terror spread across her face, and she screamed.

Several villagers, Rodrigue included, charged into the clearing, trampling the flowers as they rushed towards Glenn and the young girl. She fled, nimbly leaping over the flowers and disappearing into the forest.

Felix wanted to follow her and capture her, but knew that straying too far from the light of the villager’s torches could get him killed. He stayed up in his tree and watched as his father crouched over Glenn.

“I don’t feel a pulse,” he said, shaking. “We need to get him back to the village immediately!”

Felix followed them home, trying not to cry as they took Glenn to the apothecary’s home. He stopped trying to conceal his presence and pushed his way inside, hurrying to his brother’s side.

“Felix!” His father chided, his voice tight. “You were supposed to stay at home!”

“What happened to Glenn?” Felix demanded. “Who was that girl?”

“It doesn’t matter. What matters is that Glenn recovers.” His father glanced at the apothecary, who was checking for vital signs. 

“I’m sorry, Rodrigue,” the apothecary said, her voice solemn. “Glenn is dead.”

——

Four years had passed since Glenn’s death. Since then, the villagers had avoided going too deep into the forest. Some suggested building a wall around it to prevent future accidents from happening. Rumors about demons and witches circulated through the village, scaring the children into staying away.

Felix ignored the warnings of his father that the forest was an uncertain place. The only person to die inside of it was Glenn, and his death was uncertain. He wanted to find out what really happened, so he snuck into the forest as often as he could, always going straight to the clearing where they had found his body.

The crimson flowers died days after the accident, leaving the clearing barren except for their decaying petals. Nothing about the clearing suggested any sort of danger. Felix even ate one of the red petals to see if it was poisonous. There was no conceivable reason for Glenn to have died.

His searches were always fruitless, leaving him bitter and angry. He felt like his father was keeping something from him, something that had to do with how Glenn had died.

One day his father left the village with a few other men to go and trade with a nearby village. They’d stopped hunting in the forest and needed to trade with other villages to provide for the people. Felix saw his opportunity and ventured into the forest once again, heading for clearing. As he approached, he heard a voice.

He stopped in place. Though he couldn’t make out what the voice was saying, he recognized it.

Careful not to reveal his presence, he looked into the clearing. In the center, a girl knelt, cradling a dead flower in her hands. Her hair had grown down to her lower back, and she wore a long sleeved black dress with white lace on the collar. It was the girl that had knelt over his brother as he died.

The witch.

She appeared to be singing to the flower, and as she sang, spots of color began to show on the petals. She smiled, her voice growing louder. Across the clearing, flowers regained their color, rising from the ground endowed with new life. 

Her song ended as the final flowers rose. She let out a squeal of excitement.

_ So she is a witch,  _ Felix thought.  _ She must have killed Glenn. _ He drew his sword, quietly circling around the clearing to approach the girl.

He stepped on a branch, splitting it. She looked up, emerald eyes narrowing as she set the flower in her hands on the ground.

It was the opportune moment to attack. He leaped from the cover of the forest, sword poised to kill.

“You’ll die, witch!” He shouted, charging towards her. She was caught off guard and fell when she tried to escape. He put his foot on her chest and pointed his sword at her neck. Her eyes were wide with fear.

“You’ll pay for killing my brother,” he said coldly, raising his sword to strike.

She began to sing again, and his arm went numb. Felix dropped his sword, stumbling backwards. She scrambled to her feet, singing frantic as she began to flee. Heart racing, he abandoned his sword and tackled her, clamping his working hand over her mouth. Her song died when her voice was muffled, and he regained feeling in his arm and closed his hand around her neck.

She struggled against him, but without her songs, she was nothing compared to his brute strength. She seemed so genuinely terrified that for a moment, he felt immense guilt. But that moment faded quickly, and his desire to kill her came back with a vengeance.

Her breathing became labored, and he tightened his grip on her neck. Weakly, she tried to pry his fingers away, but her strength failed her. Her wide eyes closed, her chest stopped heaving, and her hand fell limply to the ground.

Felix pulled away, his heart pounding, hands shaking. Had he really tried to kill her? He almost vomited when he looked at his hands. The logical side of his brain told him he had no idea who she was or if she actually was his brother’s killer. Yet he had almost strangled her to death. Her face was pale, luckily she still had a pulse.

He didn’t trust himself to move, so he sat and waited for her to wake up. He made no move to grab his discarded sword. He needed to process what had just happened.

While he lost himself in his thoughts, she slowly opened her eyes. Her breathing had returned to normal and her cheeks had some color.

They made eye contact. Her eyes were quite mesmerizing, a green the shade of the forest grass. No words were spoken, and neither moved. She opened her mouth, but he reached for his sword, and she quieted.

“You’re lucky I let you live,” Felix said, his voice ice cold. “I was seconds away from suffocating you.”

She swallowed, and for the first time she spoke instead of singing. “Why?” She asked, eyes watering. “Why didn’t you kill me?”

There was that pesky guilt again, churning his stomach as he looked at her. An innocent girl’s blood had nearly been on his hands. His brother would be ashamed.

“I thought you were the one that killed my brother,” he said weakly. “But I had no idea if that was actually true. I realized that after I attacked you.”

She stared blankly before her eyebrows furrowed. “Brother?”

“Four years ago, you found my brother lying in this clearing. When my father and the villagers came looking for him, they found you over him, singing. They called you a witch and said that you had killed him. I… I believed them. I’ve been looking for you since, aching to get revenge. I…”

“That boy was dying when I found him!” She said angrily. “I brought him to this clearing because these flowers have healing powers! By taking him from me before I could finish my spell, they killed him!”

Her words hit Felix like a ton of logs. She had tried to save Glenn, and she would have. His mouth went dry.

Her eyes were storming, and before he could stop her she began to sing. His body felt leaden. He didn’t try to resist. After nearly killing her, he deserved whatever punishment she had in mind. 

Instead, she got up and walked away, vanishing into the forest.

——

Felix went to the clearing the next day, and the next, and the next. She never returned. Of course she wouldn’t. But still he went, hoping to see her kneeling among the flowers. His soul was heavy with the weight of his mistake. He desparately needed to apologize.

“I’m sorry,” he said aloud as he sat in the clearing. “I was wrong to attack you. Please, I’m sorry.”

He heard footsteps and glanced around, but she was nowhere to be seen. He repeated his words again and again, hoping that she was there and would hear. If she was, she still refused to show herself.

As he stood to leave, she emerged from the forest, approaching him slowly. He hadn’t brought his sword with him, but she was still wary.

“You tried to save my brother’s life,” he said. “I am grateful for that.”

She nodded silently, then moved past him and sat amidst the flowers, beginning to sing softly.

“I’ll leave you alone now.”

“Wait.”

He turned. She was holding a flower, her face solemn.

“Take me to your brother’s grave.”

He led her out of the forest to the graveyard on the opposite edge of the village, avoiding the villagers. They walked through rows of graves until they came to a headstone with Glenn’s name etched into it. She placed the flower at the base, and sang. Her voice was sorrowful and regretful, perfectly capturing the emotions he was feeling. The flower took root in the ground and in a few moments several other flowers bloomed around it, covering Glenn’s grave in red blossoms.

“Thank you,” he said, holding back tears.

She was quiet, then she walked past him out of the graveyard, returning to the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this idea came from.
> 
> They’re actually my three houses OTP but all of the other fics I’ve tried writing of them have been garbage (at least more so than this one). This one isn’t even romantic at all!!! Argh. I wanted to make it longer but oh well.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
